


Rage and Fear

by UltraVioletSky



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraVioletSky/pseuds/UltraVioletSky
Summary: Blood thirsty ruler of Lotbroke empire, visits infamous night club in hope he will blow off some steam, till the phone call of his brother don't mess his plans.





	Rage and Fear

Cage fu***g fight. Cheering and blood thirsty audience was pumping his already hot blood with adrenaline, while he was making his way through the crowd, feeling the pain tearing apart the muscles in his weak legs with every new step.

Black hood was covering his face, no one noticed his arrival and he liked to keep it that way. In last few days he had too much unwanted attention, to many people waiting on his decisions. 

He needed to blow of some steam, sense smell of blood and witness primal survival instinct of fighters while they tear each other apart till the consciousness doesn’t leave their rage blurred minds.

Was she even there? He wondered but still watching in front himself, keeping his balance, not used of getting around on crutches for such long distances and maneuver around crowded places. Ignorant people making his journey harder only contributed of accumulation of anger that was building up inside his tensed body for days.

With power he achieved, troubles were just pilling up, his irresponsible brothers among many under his command, were bringing new issues on the table, by only existing.

Two blonde girls didn’t allowed that oversize hood keep his identity hidden.

“Look it’s Ivar fu****g Lothbroke” One of them shouted and heads nearby like by magnet force turned his way, he sighted biting his lips the pain and making another step closer to the smell of sweet and blood.

Watching the ripped bodies wrestle for dominance and victory, he unplugged everything else from his focus. Iron cage with fierce fighters was only thing that mattered in the moment. His breathing was syncing with theirs, his desire to be inside was growing stronger with every new drops of life force splattering the floor.

No. He came only to watch. He was repeating to himself, while the heat inside was consuming everything, transforming even the pain in bursting supernova only seconds away from the blast.

He won’t give in to the basic urges this time, flashes of his last incident still lingering in his mind, than corrupting the judge to confirm that everything happened only in self defense. The look in her wrinkle framed eyes while she was looking at photos from the scene, than in the young man sitting in wheelchair in front of her, dressed in expensive suit, with manners of a gentleman, it was amusing and annoying at the same time, but he didn’t needed that again, not now when he had his own company to run, people to take care of and someone to think about.

Fighters in a cage were ok he thought, but nothing special, he could swipe the floor with their steroid pumped muscles, but that was only brutality he could witness in town at the moment, and he need catharsis so bad.

His phone ringing sound was out sounded with people cheering for blood, but caller was determined to reach him, and at one point he did.

“Why don’t you pick up your phone? What kind of noise is that?” Ubbe was getting to his nerves sometime, being big caring brother regarding that his personal life was falling apart.

“Listen brother, if it’s not flaming issue, I really don’t care. It can wait till the morning” He said with eyes still glued to the fighters knocking their teeth out.

“Y/n called…” he said making Ivar forget everything else happening around him and remember their last meeting which was one of the main reasons he was so blood thirsty again, but not really wanting to admit that to himself.

“So?” 

“She is sick. She called me to bring her some medicines but probably because she is afraid to be alone.” Fragile as she were, thoughts of her in pain interrupted his heartbeats, but he kept his calmness knowing she is much stronger than she gives herself credit for.

“So what Ubbe? Go there then, you don’t need my permission for every single thing you do.” He said, hoping that his order will be quickly obeyed and his newly created worries over.

“I can’t. Kids are at my place tonight, Margrethe is visiting her family.”

“All right I will send someone to take her medicines. I won’t let your friend die from fever. Ok?”

“I thought maybe you should go?”

“Why are you exaggerating things? She will be fine”

“Please Ivar, be human sometime. She was there when you had your surgery.”

“She called you Ubbe.”

“Only because she doesn’t want to torture you with every problem, she hates appearing week in front of you.”

“Great friend you are Ubbe than, betraying your friend like that.”

“Just go fool.” Ubbe said and hung up, leaving Ivar with two possible outcomes of the evening, either he will enter that cage and smash some hotheads till the ambulance come to pick them up, or he will go to meet her disarming gaze again and do his best to help her feel better.

Glancing at her photo on his phone, imagining her afraid and alone he made his decision and his way to the car as fast as his hurting legs and crutches allowed him.

Driving like a madman he was rewinding their last conversation in his head. How he pushed her away. Made her jealous and hurt her only to protect her. Her light wasn’t meant to be consumed in his darkness. She was born for greater things, than to worry will he survive next assassination attempt or finish behind the bars.

Who would have thought that great Ivar the Boneless most fearless man in town will get so exhausted from reaching to her apartment, he was laughing to himself, panting like he fought entire army, after battle with stairs, but after steadying his breathing he was knocking at her door which sounded probably too loud and characteristic for his super strong hands.

“Let yourself inside” She said, her voice significantly changed from throat inflammation. She was far worse than he thought. Lying curled up on couch, pale as the white walls around her.

“Ubbe couldn’t come so…” he approached her carefully still taken away with the concern for her health. “I brought you this” she meet his gaze trough swollen eyelids, her nose red and swollen too, but she thanked him with most genuine smile when she took medicine from his hand. “I can take you to hospital now if you want? Just in case” she smiled again to his offer, loudly sneezing afterwards.

“Do you go to hospital when you catch a cold?” She asked gesturing him to sit down, making him room on the couch by pulling her knees up to her chin. He let his body sunk down with loud sight, finally able to really relax a little after effort he put in keeping his body up for so long.

“I never get cold” he answered little too much serious, but she again curled her pale lips into a smile, swallowing the medicine afterwards.

“I will be like new in no time” he touched her forehead, making her close her eyes peacefully leaning into his touch. Both realizing in moment of silence how much they longed closeness.

“I don’t doubt you will. You just need to rest, come let’s get you to bed” he stated soon after remembering he couldn’t wheel her to her bedroom on his lap, glancing at his crutches with frustration.

“Will you stay the night?” she asked already walking to her bedroom wrapped in lavender colored blanket, turning her head around to check is he following her, to find him still sitting at the same spot.

“Sure, I will be here in case you need something” he stated avoiding her gaze, glancing at his phone. “What?” He asked while she was hovering above him, and sneezing in the right moment to get his attention.

“You can’t sleep here. It’s too uncomfortable. Come let’s share a bed” she tugged his hand, begging him to follow with her large gray eyes, and their effect on his will was instant, immediately turning down his thought processes, over thinking and fear of tomorrow. 

There was always only now, and her desire to have him close equal to his, power of their pull impossible to disobey, so he followed there to her bed where their past and present met to many times, where rest of the world didn’t have access and her light and his darkness were complementing parts of the whole.


End file.
